


destined for one another

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 Family/Teammates, Gen, Reminiscing, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Week 2018, basically poetry but with dialogue, locked inside the department store, moving away party, story written in rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 2: Teammates/FamilyTendou Satori is moving away.His team decides to fulfil one of his dreams.The reminiscing commence.





	destined for one another

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about the reminiscing than the shenenigans. I like to touch the serious parts of the stories and characters, With this one, I tried to balance both. I have no idea why I wanted to rhyme it, this style spoke to me so I decided to keep it. I hope you can still enjoy this.

 

The match was lit, brightening up a dark room after the lock fell into its place.

Tendou screamed, his face full of anticipation. “What happened?”

His teammates grabbed him and dragged him towards the food alley, taking their stance.

Tendou´s eyes were hit by a flashlight, the match burning out, his back straightened.

 

“Am I going to be killed?” he asked, watching Semi looking scary behind the counter with candies.

“You are going to be celebrated!” Goshiki yelled, his face the exact opposite of his senpai friend.

Tendou lit another match, examining the faces of everyone, the only sound being clinking of pennies.

“Wakatoshi-kun? Kenjirou?” It was hard to believe they got dragged into this, was he being played?

 

“Happy moving away day,” Ushijima and Shirabu said in monotone voices, the former with meaning, and the latter with signs of distress.

Tendou squinted his eyes. “Ololo?” He was gathering the understanding at the department store on the lock down.

His eyes found the windows, they stared at the rainy night. “How much time do we have?” The heart of his fluttered with excitement and eagerness.

“The whole night is yours,” Semi said, nodding, Reon bringing out the colorful cake. “For tonight, this is your playground.”

 

They remembered what he once said, the first day of their meeting. “I love adventures, I would love to get stuck somewhere.”

He added: “The library, the store, maybe an elevator or school after the dawn. It would be a dream come true, the fun I wouldn´t otherwise have.”

Right at the beginning of the college, they did it for him, even the ones who´d rather move to the other side of the world than celebrate him.

His teammates were all there, his friends and family, what else could he ask for, the match lightning again, this time for candles to be lit.

 

They sat down into the circle, sharing the cake and sharing stories,

Every one of them had something to say about Tendou and all of his personal glories.

“I remember when he began to barge into the room through the window,” Ushijima started,

“The first shock followed by getting used to it as I learned it won´t be any other way,” he added.

“And many trying times later, he came through the door once,”

“Scaring the shit out of Wakatoshi,” Tendou explicated, “Oh, that was so much fun.”

“I wasn´t scared,” Ushijima opposed, his demeanor unchanging,

“Your finger moved,” Tendou corrected him, smiling widely, knowing its meaning.

 

“I still have it vividly tattooed in my mind, when I found him hanging in the tree, reading his book out loud,” Reon shared, leaning behind on his elbows, closing his eyes fondly, “He is actually such a nerd.”

“Or when he brought the injured bird in, trying to save him, to help him heal,”

Semi turned to talk, “He did everything he could, although the bird died, he helped him to go without much pain, Tendou was his shield.”

Surprisingly, Shirabu opened his mouth, Satori turned to him, chin resting in his hands, “I could bullshit you with everything wrong he did, but today is not the day.”

 

“He was there when I struggled with my readings, he was there when I felt like I couldn´t get any better when setting, trying to reach the potential I felt for a while I might not have,

“He was there when I slipped and almost broke my foot, carrying me to the doctor’s office when I myself couldn´t dare, he picked me up any time I showed signs of frustration, even when I am a bitch to him basically everywhere.”

Shirabu got silent, him being buried by the stares of everyone else,

Tendou patted his back and showed him his teeth, “I knew you cared.”

 

Kenjirou got up ready to leave, when Tendou threw the cake at him, challenging him to something the rest of the team wished to void, wished to not receive.

They expected the swearing and rude gestures, Shirabu licked the cake and smeared it on Tendou´s face: “This is the last time I talk nicely about you.”

Semi and Kawanishi exchanged glances, Tendou one more time got the situation under control with his weird practices.

“I have to agree,” Goshiki finally exclaimed, “You scared me purposefully when practicing late, then you escorted me right into my room to be sure I was safe.”

 

Kawanishi snorted, throwing his hands up. “Well, I only remember the piggybacks you gave me, so I think it´s enough for today!” And he ate the rest of the cake as did the whole team,

At midnight, Semi got up and pointed at the door leading to electronics: “It´s time to continue to our next destination, Reon, please lead.”

As they left for some PlayStation games, Semi turned to Ushijima. “This was a great idea, Ushijima-san, thank you for arranging this,” he said with his genuine face.

“Anything for teammates, anything for family and friends.”

Tendou joined them, the three of them walked side by side, ready to conquer every stage of this moving away party, Satori was here to fully celebrate.

 

These people were his destiny, these people were destined for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don´t forget to take care of yourself. We all belong somewhere, so hold on just a little bit, every second counts. And if you don´t have enough strength to keep yourself on your feet, let me know, I will be your pillar.
> 
> Have a beautiful day or night!


End file.
